Darkness
by PrincessTaysha
Summary: Derek and Penelope have to deal major changes in their relationship. After some doubts and fears, Derek realizes he wants to live his life with her... Will he be too late?
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: **I own nothing**

**Warning: adult language, explicit violence and situations of sexual abuse**

He tried to sleep by closing his eyes tightly but was in vain.

God, he had behaved like a bastard. Derek had not spoken to Penelope for two weeks,

and she was speaking to him gently, worrying about him.

He screams at her, and she just is there, supporting him. He not deserves her...He did not deserve her love, her sweetness, her tenderness... Nothing.

Derek sighed strong, with resignation, before to opening his eyes. Then he noticed the intense gaze of Rossi on him.

"Fuck, man, you scared me"

"My love... do I look so ugly?" Rossi joked with a winked

He narrowed his eyes and smiled "Hey, careful with that. Every joke has a grain of truth," Derek said before turning serious. "I can do you ask a question?"

"Yeah, of course... come on, shoot me"

"Why you divorced so many times?" Derek asked uncomfortable, crossing his arms on his chest, without being sure get an answer.

"Do not you think if I knew why I would not have divorced my second wife?" Rossi asked back "Since when are you interested in the misadventures of love?"

"Rather, adventures. I have always been very difficult maintain a relationship with a woman because of this work. Is risky, free time is minimal and, being honest, I never minded too much..."

"What has changed?"

Derek was not sure if he wanted to talk to Rossi about his personal life but anyway, it was something he could not hide too long.

"Three months ago, when we celebrate the birthday of Garcia, remember?"

Rossi nodded, suddenly imagining something that he already saw it coming for some time.

"When dinner was over and everyone went... Well, she and I went for a drink. We drank, we were having fun..."

"And then, you'll got yourself into bed with Garcia" Rossi said without any doubt

He nodded weakly, without looking at Rossi

"After that night, we have been seeing more times. It was not serious, it was something...no strings," Derek confessed, looking into his eyes directly "We did not know, but the first night we had relations, she...well, we..."

"What?" he rushed him to speak, eager to know

"She is pregnant, Rossi. With my child"

"Wow, that if it is a surprise" he whispered really surprised, raising his eyebrows "Congrats, I guess"

"Yeah, thanks"

Rossi looked at his partner, up and down, "You love her?"

Derek sighed, before to sinking in the seat, "Yes, why?" he asked "It is bad? You think I can not make her happy?"

Rossi raised his hands as a sign of peace "Hey, I did not say that ... you're saying it," he said, before getting up to pour himself some coffee.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, but he did not mark any number. Derek was ashamed to talk to her after his behaviour. He had to talk to her and tell how much he loved her. Also, how much he loved their baby...face to face

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Derek went to the office of Pen, desperate to see her and apologize for his words. He knocked on the door, no response. He called back but got the same result.

Derek assumed she had gone her place, and he went to his office to finalize the report of the case with some minutes after starting the reports, Derek received a call on the landline. Surprised, he answered the call.

"Morgan"

"Good night, SSA Derek Morgan" a male voice answered from the other side of the line, with sarcasm

"Who is it?"

"Do not know who I am?"

Derek was starting to get nervous "Is this a joke?"

"No, this is important. Wait a minute, please"

He sighed impatiently, tempted to hang up. He was determined to end the call...

"Derek? Derek, are you there?" her voice was weak, tired, in tears

"Pen?" fear gripped his whole body, he could feel his soul shake "Where are you, baby?"

"I do not know" she said unable to breathe

"I am very scared..."

"He has hurt you? You know him?"

"The conference ended, Agent Morgan"

"What do you want?" he shouted furious

"Hey, relax. Her wanted to tell you goodbye. I know how important you are for this little bitch" unknown voice said scornfully

"Do not know how, but I swear that I will find you. And when I find you, no one will recognize you at your funeral"

Across the telephone, the unknown voice was limited to laugh. He seemed to be enjoying the despair of Derek

"Don't worry for her; She's going to have some fun with me"

"Keep your hands away, you son of a bitch...Do not you dare touch her!" Derek warned loudly

"Leave your insults and your threats if you do not want to hear how your slut dies. A fucking shot in the temple and end of the show. Is that what you want, Agent? Then talk to me with respect"

Derek's heart was pounding so much that he could feel the beats pounding against his chest bones. He could feel the fear in his stomach. His voice was shaking as he begged the psychopath

"Do not hurt her, please. I do not know who you are, I do not know what you want. Whatever, I will get it for you. If I have to mix heaven with earth, you'll get it...but do not hurt her"

"Good boy. I will contact you"

"Do not hang up yet, let me talk to her...please"

Not today...sweet dreams, SSA Morgan"

"No! Wait, please!"

However, the signal had been lost. The maniac who had kidnapped Penelope, decided to end the call. He knew he had to find her, he had to do something but, where to start?

His legs were shaking so much that could not get up. He had difficulty even with the simple fact to keep breathing and his stomach was a knot of nerves. His head was spinning, causing nausea.

Derek was battling a mass of emotions. Fear, pain, impotence, rage...and regret.

He closed his eyes for a second, clinging to the chair..."Forgive me, baby girl"

Nausea became more intense. He got up clumsily trying to approach the bathroom. Once there, he fell to his knees in front of the toilet feeling the bile running down his throat


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: **I own nothing**

Penelope could not remember the hours she had been lying on the dirty floor...hurt, tired and crying.

She tried to disconnect. Mentally tried to leave the place where she was, leave the pain, go to the good memories that she held in her memory. However, was unable.

The fear was blocking her. Fear reminded her that she was alone, unprotected, with a monster who hated her and she did not know why.

Penelope heard the key in the door lock and knew that the lunatic returned.

She had not seen his face. The place was dark and he just had come to her with his face covered as him offered her the phone to talk to Derek.  
Later, he had beaten her with the back of the phone for no reason. She noticed the taste of her own blood into her mouth. That blood was dry on her face now.

"Hello honey" he said approaching her, slowly "Did you miss me?"

She had no strength or desire to talk to him

"Answer me bitch!" he yelled giving a sharp kick to her back.

Penelope lost her balance and fell forward. She wanted to sit back again, but she could not get up.

""When I ask you something, you obey me ... Do you understand?" He told so close to her face she could feel his breath against her cheek.

"Yes ..." answered with a faint voice.

"Yes what?" whispered in his ear while stroking her leg

"Y-Yes...Yes Sir" she sobbed looking at the floor

"Good girl" he replied with pleasing tone

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think all you will agree with me that the sooner we start all this, the better" Hotchner said as he closed the door of meeting room behind him

"My God, who could do this to ...?" JJ could not finish the sentence. Pen was her best friend. She was the godmother of her son. One of the best people she had ever known. It was impossible not to get to cry.

Derek was still looking down, lost in his thoughts. He picked up the coffee that Reid offered him and gave it a sip.  
He listened to his co-workers speak but did not know they were saying. They were just noise.

"Morgan? Are you listening?" he suddenly heard the voice of Hotchner claiming his attention

"Sorry no ... I was not really listening," he admitted

"I was asking you, if Garcia had told you about someone she had met recently"

"No, she has not meet anyone. She has not told me anything, and she always tells me everything," he said with a bitter smile on his face "I am her confidant"

"There have been no charges of kidnapping and disappearance near here. So most likely, this is personal," concluded Rossi

"Maybe someone close, a family member or friend. The last time anyone saw her was in the parking. He knows where to find her.  
He called Morgan, which means he knows the close relationship between them" explained Reid "I know absolutely nothing about her personal life but I think the reason is jealousy"

"What do you mean?" Prentiss asked

"Do you know if she was dating, if she retook a relationship or if she met a man?" Reid asked back

"No, she was not dating anyone, nor met anyone. Why do you think the motive is jealousy?"

"When he called to Morgan, he said 'I know how important you are for this little bitch' It shows disdain for the affection she feels for him. The insulting adjective shows despair, deception. Most likely, this unsub is an ex boyfriend or someone who is obsessed with her ... But why attack now?"

Reid asked, looking at the photo of Penelope on the board of victims. Then he turned to his companions "a trigger"

"It makes sense. There has been some change, some gesture; something that has caused this person take his own obsession to the limit. Something she has done or said has angered him. Do you have idea if Garcia's life has had any change?"

"I know it, Hotch," Morgan whispered, "I know that is what has angered the psychopath," he said raising his eyes to meet those of their colleagues "She's pregnant"

"Excuse me?" Prentiss asked shocked "She had not told me anything, are you sure?" He just nodded, turning to look down

"You said she was not with any man... how could she get pregnant?" Reid questioned arching eyebrow before looking to the team, "I know biological operation, this is a rhetorical question"

"How long she is pregnant?" Hotch asked

Morgan sighed wearily. "What the fuck does it matter now?" him rose his voice "She is alone with a madman. Maybe she is hurt or..." Derek paused for a moment, not wanting to think about that possibility

"She must be going through hell. I don't want to imagine the things that fucking bastard may be doing to her" He did not want to yell at Hotch but he could not help "She could be feeling fear, cold, hungry"

"Calm down Morgan, the situation affects us all" reproached Hotch "You're not suffering more than anyone"

"You do not know what you're saying, you have no fucking idea, man," he said shaking his head

"I have no idea? Tell me, then" Hotch accused, approaching him, "Tell me, why should you be more worried than me, or JJ and Prentiss that are her best friends? Why do not you stop acting like an idiot?" He shouted to two inches of his face.

"I have fear ...," said he whispered with tears in his eyes "I have fear of what this monster can do to Penelope... I love her with all my soul, and do not want to lose her"

"Morgan, I did not mean ..."

"I just want to find her and hold her tight," he said devastated "the last time I talked to her... I yelled at her, and she cried ... It's something I have to live now"

Derek sat in his chair putting his head in his hands

"Do not worry, we will find to Garcia" Rossi said while he sat beside him "we will leave life to find her and when we find it, she will be fine. She is strong, Morgan, you know it"

"What if, he hurts her or my baby?" he asked looking into his eyes, without stopping to think about what he had said, "I never forgive myself"

"What?" Hotch asked him approaching "Garcia's child is yours?"

He turned to look at Hotchner, nodding "Yes, it's mine" Derek rose from the chair "We have to find her, please"

The sound Derek's cell phone interrupted the conversation. It was a message with a video added. It took a few seconds to load and then, he could see it.

His breathing began to shake and tears filled his eyes, as the eyes of his colleagues looked at him with fear

**A/N: Leigh59, Jenny crum, kimd33 and LoveforPenandDerek thanks for your comments and encouragement, many kisses :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I own nothing**

"No..." Derek whispered as he turned to sit down in the chair, dazed and totally devastated. "Please..."

Prentiss went to him, worried about his reaction to the arrival of the message. She stood behind her friend to view video content. She carried a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide, speechless.

JJ simply dropped into a chair, her eyes in tears.

Both Rossi and Hotchner were placed next to Morgan, checking with dismay the images.

"What happens?" Reid asked, nervous "I do not want see it, but I want know what happens...Hotch?"

Hotchner looked up from the phone, to look directly to Reid. "She... is being raped"

* * *

Derek put the phone on the table and went out of the room, sitting against the door. The last thing he needed was comments and conclusions about the

Never in his life, he had been so eager to torture someone. Never was born such hate within his soul, to justify the fact of taking the law into his own hands.

He was conscious of his own anger. If he had that guy in front of him, his fucking life could end in a second.

However, the desire to embrace her was much larger. The desire to hold her tight and take away her pain, humiliation and darkness.

He remembered her eyes on the video. It was not hard to see the despair through her gaze, while this bastard was forcing her to make terrible things...

Derek shook his head, and buried it between his knees. He also had hurt her.

He did not could know how many hundreds of times, he had remembered that last call, the last time he heard her voice... before she disappeared. That memory was divine punishment.

H passed his hands over his neck, dropped his head a little more, and lowered his gaze to the floor. Unable to avoid his pain, he began to cry.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Garcia, I need all the information about Patrick Harper" Derek asked tense, tired of the case._

_"That will take me a minute but, how are you? I was very worried about you, baby"_

_"Just do what I asked!" _

_She surprised by the tone of his voice, furious and sharp _

_"Derek, I ..."_

_"Patrick. Harper" he interrupted again, "There are kids dying, Garcia. Best used your strength to do your job"_

_"Yes, sir" Penelope replied as she typed furiously fast on the keyboard. _

_"Have you found anything yet? We do not have all day"_

_She tried to push back her tears, because she was tired to cry for him, when it was clear that Derek Morgan, all cared very little._

_"Yes, Patrick Harper had a complaint of sexual harassment and attempted rape of a 12 year old girl, who lived next to his parents in 2005. Patrick was also in prison for raping a 17 year old who got pregnant, despite the baby never born"_

_"Thanks"_

_She did not want answer to him. Penelope knew that if she said a word, she would begin to cry. However, she did not want complicate things with him. _

_"Any ... anything ... I'm here"_

_Derek frowned and sighed hard, listening to the sobbing across the telephone. He wanted to apologize. For some strange reason, he did not. _

_"Of course. We could not do it without you"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You want to talk with your sweetie?" he asked sarcastically, zipping up his pants.

She did not answer. She could not speak.

"Do not you want to talk to him?" he insisted from the darker side of the hideout, as he lighting a cigar "come on, he's waiting for your call"

"Just ... just let me sleep ... please ..." Penelope said in a whisper, without lifting her head to look at him

"Look at me when I speak, you idiot!" he yelled as he grabbed her hair, forcing Penelope to look at him.

He bent down beside her, and licked her shoulder. He saw the disgust on her face, that encouraged him to do it again. Penelope began to cry, and he stroked her breasts tightly, running his tongue over her face

"I love your tits, you know?"

She looked into his eyes, her cheeks wet with the mixture of saliva and her own tears

"Kill me ... kill me, please"

"Oh ... Poor little girl" he said laughing "How could you prefer death, honey?"

"Kill me ...," She again asked pleadingly at the time she saw the mischievous twinkle in his big black eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Derek got up and started walking from one side to another aimlessly. He punched the wall, scratching his knuckles. He leaned his forehead on the room's door, where his team was discussing, when a force from inside the room forced him to turn away from the door.

"Morgan, can we talk?" said Hotch

"I'm not good company right now," he confessed, turning to sit on the floor "Sorry I yelled at you. I had no right. I'm so sorry"

Against all odds, Hotch sat beside him, in the floor

"Don't worry, I know better than anyone what you're going through," he confessed. Old happy days were dancing in his head.

"Hotch ... this always hurts so much?" Derek asked, fixing his intense look Aaron Hotchner's eyes "this is always so desperate, so ... terrible?"

He nodded his head weakly, avoiding his eyes for a moment "Time never heals all wounds, Morgan. I do regret all the time I spent away from Haley, lost moments, discussions for stupid things ... Every day"

"It would have been so easy to accept things and be happy with what life was giving me ..." he whispered faintly "There is no single minute when I'm not sorry, not a single minute of the day"

"I know. But there is something you have, that I don't can have"

"What?" Derek asked, softening gestures for a second

"Hope" Hotch replied as he stood "You still have a chance of recovering all the time, recover to Penelope and make things right"

Prentiss out of the room, looking from one to another "Did not you told him, Hotch?"

"What?" Derek asked, confused

"We were wrong in victimology," replied the brunette supporting her forearm on the door frame

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Garcia is not his enemy," Hotch continued, approaching him, "His enemy... is... you"

**A/N: Thanks to Leigh59, Dellaslovinlife, Kidm33 and Jenny Crum for your comments, many kisses and hugs girls**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **I own nothing**

"He allowed her to talk to you, for show you what she suffering was. He has sent you the video for the sole purpose of hurt you. That madman has something against you and he is using to Penelope for his purpose," Prentiss said before they return to enter the room where was the rest of the team.

"But ... why?" he did not know what to say, "Why he did not came for me? Why now?"

"This Unsub was waiting for the right time. He knows you very well. Most likely, he be someone close or someone who steps on your feet. He has have her, and your kid. This was his moment," said Rossi

Derek's eyes were dancing between all his friends "Do you think he knows that she is pregnant?" he asked suddenly, terrified

"Probably" Reid replied, trying to control the emotion in his voice, "He has been following all your steps. Sometime he discovered that she was important to you. Maybe also followed her and discovered she was pregnant"

"Do you have any idea of all the guys who are in jail by me?" Derek said, desperate, "All the delinquents, murderers and gangsters who I've shot in my life?" he approached them, "any one would want revenge on me"

They knew that was what Derek was talking. They knew very well. That was one of the disadvantages of doing justice. There was always some archenemy willing to play his letters. As in those comics of superheroes and villains.

"JJ, contact Lynch, we will need him. Rossi and Prentiss, come with me back to the car of Garcia, maybe we find something. Reid and Morgan talk to the agents, guards and the porter in case they saw someone. We will meet here in an hour"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Lynch had been looking all the criminals arrested or shot by Morgan.  
Then, he excluded those who were still in prison or had died. Then he looked families of those incarcerated or dead but most was outside the country or also in jail.

"Agent Morgan?" said the janitor of the building, "A package arrived for you"

Derek felt the fear booting from the stomach up to his throat. He looked at the package, large enough to hide any part of a human body ... He remembered a similar package that Gideon received years ago ... He shook his head, wanting throwing away those thoughts, but he still did not have enough forces to discover what was inside.

"Lynch, please" he said as he approached the man who stared at him from the table of Penelope "opens the box..."

"Me?" Lynch asked, nervous

"Please ... I have too much fear"

"Okay" he replied

Lynch went over to the box, pulling the seal with trembling hands. He too was afraid. He was not used to seeing bodies or anything scatological. His work was limited to search for information, not see that kind of thing.  
However, he was feeling bad by Agent Morgan. He looked frankly desperate. He opened the flaps of the box and his eyes fell to the content of it. Shocked by what was inside, Lynch looked up at Derek without saying a word.

"What is it?" Derek asked in a whisper, unable to move a muscle

"I...I think that you should ... see this ..." he stammered

**A/N: As you can see, Kevin is not in the life of Penelope in this fic so use his name because someone had to do that work in the absence of Garcia LOL**

As always, thanks to my girls: Jenny Crum, Kimd33, Dellaslovinlife and Leigh59 for your support ... Many Kisses!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: **I own nothing **

Derek's fingers tangled in the strands of blond hair. Her dress was torn and dirty, in the box with a note attached in one piece of cloth "She does not need it"

"What ... what the hell he want to get with this?" he asked, stroking the little that he had of her.

"I do not know. I'm not used to try to understand to disturbed persons," Lynch said, as he watched Derek passing his hands slowly over his head in despair.

"This affects me too much ... this ... I can not think, I can not ..." Derek could not even finish the sentence, because he could not find words to describe what he was feeling "I have to talk to my team"

Then his phone rang. He, prisoner of his own nerves, dropped the phone down. "Shit!"

As soon his number was available, the unsub called again.

"What the fuck you think you're doing, motherfucker?" he snapped

"I dropped the phone down and ..."

"Shut up!" shouted the kidnapper "Did you like my little gift, SSA?"

Derek closed his eyes before whispering, his voice full of anger, "You're not even human"

"What about you? You really think than you better than me?" he asked quietly

"I care the pain of others, I'm not like you, fucking pervert," Derek yelled outside himself

"Oh, do you mind the pain of others? I'm glad, Derek Morgan ... I do not care your pain"

"What do you want?" he asked in broken voice, "Tell me. I swear to God I'll get you anything you ask me"

Derek waited the unsub's answer but the result was nil.

"Look, I do not know who you are; I do not know why you're doing this or why you hate me. But I am able to do whatever, if you let her go"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're doing this for some reason, and I offer you whatever you want"

"You really care about this poor bitch" he said scornfully, "You want to talk to her?"

"If you do not mind ... please," Derek asked, while Kevin checked the location of the call from the computer screen. It had been difficult, but they already had the address.

"D-De-Derek ..."

"Honey, you don't talk, just listen to me," he interrupted, "I do not know where you are" lying to her hurt more than anything, but the kidnapped would be listening "But I will find you, baby girl. Have faith in me, baby, you know I will never leave you"

"Derek" she whispered, in a whisper "this is not your fault"

Derek closed his eyes trying to turn back the tears "Hold on a bit more please ... Wherever you are, I am right there. I will not let anything happen to you, okay? I know you're scared and you are afraid, but this will end soon and we'll be okay, baby girl"

She felt dirty. She felt disgusted by herself. She closed her eyes and could feel the smell of that bastard in her skin.  
She could never be the same woman, she would never be the same woman.

Penelope looked at her reflection in the large mirror on the wall, with narrowed eyes. Her face was full of bruises and dried blood. Her neck covered in semen, like her chin.

Her hair was above her shoulders, almost touching her jaw

Before losing consciousness completely, Penelope saw the woman who entered the hideout. Her heels beat the ground.

Seconds later, everything went dark.

"Why did you make those calls, you fool?" she shouted angrily, walking from side to side "I do not know how I trust you"

"Who cares? That bitch is half dead"

"The FBI is able to track calls through their computer systems; you know that?"

He kept silent, avoiding her gaze. It was her idea, but he was the one who had to do the job.  
He had done it for her sake, for loyalty to his sister, but something told him that Ashley could betray him, to Judas style.

"Ashley?" said Charlie, approaching her "are you calmer?"

His sister shook fervently her head "But I still do not understand how can you be so stupid, man," she pointed to Penelope "And this, Charlie? What does that mean? "

"You asked me annoy Derek Morgan and that's what I did"

Ashley reluctantly laughed "Come on, do you think you've got? Are you serious? "

"If you'd heard his despair, you would not have any doubt" Charlie replied, smiling, "If I had asked him give his life in exchange for hers, he would have done with his eyes closed"

"Why did you not?"

"I prefer to continue torturing him"

Brother and sister looked at each other, smiling in triumph, reveling in their own wickedness. However, a door was coming down,  
"FBI, do not move!"

**A/N: Thanks to Leigh59, Jenny Crum, Dellaslovinlife, Kimd33 and Goalihta-Leigh for your comments...Kisses girls**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my errors and my idea :P**

"FBI, do not move!" Derek shouted after kicking down the door.

Ashley panicked, before hiding behind her brother. "Take out your gun and shoot," she whispered softly to Charlie.

However, when Charlie made a hint of movement, Derek slammed his fist to young man's jaw.

"Give me the gun, you motherfucker" he shouted, beating Charlie's face

"Where is she?" Derek asked, giving a serious blow to him, on his left side "Tell me where fucking she is!"

Ashley tried to escape through a window. Reid grabbed her ankle, pulling her down

"You do not even think about it" he said, placing the handcuffs in her wrists

When Rossi's gaze fell on Derek, he found his companion out of himself. Crazed, he was not able to control his own forces, venting his anger against the body of the kidnapper.

"Do you like this, you bastard?" he asked in hatred, sending him against the wall "You're not so brave now, right?"

"Morgan, enough!" Hotch said, "Not worth it!"

Derek stopped his fury "Tell me where you hid her, or I'll tear your head, you fucking bastard"

From the floor, Charlie looked to him, visibly in pain. His nose and his mouth were bloody, and his body was a map of bruises. "Never" he whispered, with a hateful smile

Derek could feel the anger, rage and hatred go up his spine, before dropping a heavy blow to his face, almost breaking his jaw.

The pain was too much for Charlie. It was a deserved pain.

However, Hotch did not want more trouble for Derek Morgan. Rossi did not want his young companion , exposed to lords and chiefs. He had already suffered enough in recent days, Derek did not need a police brutality complaint...

"I'll tell you one last time ..." Derek began his threat but did not give him time to finish it. A defeated and sore Charlie, interrupted him

"Next to the stairs, there is a trapdoor that leads to a cellar. My sister took her there, a few hours ago"

Reid observed the police car, with a furious Ashley looking out the window.

What Derek could had done to these two?

It was obvious the kidnappers had family ties. Their features were similar, and you know, an evil family united is much stronger in their wickedness.

However, despite the violence that her brother was suffering at the hands of Morgan, the only thing she was concerned, was to escape.

She not even turned, not once, to look at the bloody body of her accomplice.

When Reid arrived at the police station, he asked to interview Ashley.

His brown eyes fell upon the young woman before him. She had black curly hair and chocolate skin. Her large almond eyes, reminded him someone.

Yes, he was sure he had seen those eyes in somewhere else. Those soulless eyes ...

To his eidetic memory came a flashback. Of course, past always comes back ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Derek found her in a corner. She was trembling, he did not know if for cold or fear. He was not sure about it.

He knelt beside her, before taking off his shirt to cover her half-naked body. "Call an ambulance," he shouted to his companions, who were petrified at the cellar door.

"It's over, baby. It's over," he whispered, rocking her, in his arms. "Wake up, please. Open those beautiful eyes and look at me"

However, she was not responding to his prayers. "Where the hell is the ambulance?" he shouted in desperation "Come on, baby girl ... you can not do this to me... My love, look at me, please"

Prentiss approached them, giving a bottle of water to Derek.

He splashed her face, freeing it of any dirt. He should have killed that bastard.

"She maybe have dehydration," Prentiss said, watching her dry lips

Her hazel eyes, were opened for a moment, while Derek filled her face with little kisses

She raised her voice, sighing "I knew ... I knew you...you would..."

His eyes filled with tears. Joy tears, relief tears. Prentiss distanced herself, staying a few steps away from they.  
Smiling, she dropped the tears that had been drowning.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, strong but so soft "She is going to be okay, Prentiss," Hotch said behind her.

"Thanks babe. Thanks for having such faith in me..." Derek said, his voice full of tears "Forgive me, sweetheart. I am so sorry ... If you give me another chance, I will not fail you again"

Her trembling fingers were placed on his lips. He closed his eyes, dropping a tear. He had been so afraid of losing her, ... and now she was in his arms, safe.

"If you let me I'll be with you and I'll make you happy. I'll live to make you happy, Princess"

Her eyes slowly closed, dropping her eyelids over her tired eyes. Penelope felt Derek's body tremble against her body, "No, no ... You don't leave me, please"

"I'm so...so"

Penelope could not even finish the sentence. Her eyes were too heavy. The pain was too much.

"Please ..." Derek begged with despair "do not you dare leave me like this ...please,baby...I need you"

When paramedics were down with the tools and emergency stretcher to move her, Derek had to get away from her body.  
He watched as a young paramedic took her arterial tension, and assessed her superficial wounds. She put her an oxygen mask, and went to ambulance.

"I can go with her, please?" Derek asked, "I do not want to leave her alone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reid sat in his chair, looking straight to the girl.

She does not felt guilt or remorse, because she was not nervous or looking away. Instead, she raised her chin with pride.

He swallowed hard, before asking her name, though he already knew. He knew already her full name.

"What is your name?" he asked, trying to control that urge to hit her conceited face "You have a name, right?"

She drew an indifferent smile, on her face "Ashley. Miss Ashley for you"

"Well, Ashley ... What is this? Are you angry with our government, or you're just an insane girl who is in love with Derek Morgan?"

Her thick lips tightened, her eyebrows rose, in a gesture of disgust,

"What the fuck is you suggesting? Do you think all this is because I have not achieved to fuck that bastard? " "

"I do not know" he replied calmly, shrugging"Answer me you"

"It was not that!" she cried, her voice tinged with anger "Never in my life, could touch that son of a bitch"

Reid slipped a little in his chair, crossing his arms under his chest

"Maybe..." he said, tilting his head "But, how about your father?"

Her large dark eyes saw in red. "Do not ever say the name of my father," she warned him, before biting her lower lip "My father was a good man, leave him alone"

"I knew your father. I know he committed suicide in jail, three months ago. Maybe blame consumed him, do not you think? "

"If you talk about my father, again" she threatened, angrily "I swear, I'll make your life miserable"

"Congratulations," Reid said with irony, watching her from the door "You're worthy daughter of your father, Ashley Buford. Both you and Charlie ... you are children of the devil himself"

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter, thanks for the reviews**

**Thank you very much for reading my fic, especially to Guest, Leigh59, Goalihta-Leigh, Jenny Crum and Kimd33 for your support.**

**Many Kisses =)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: **I own nothing**

**A/N: Hey girls! **

**Forgive me for the wait , but really, I did not know what to do with it. There are some chapters written in my laptop, and they are all very angst ...**

**Thanks for your reviews, tips, ideas, opinions. That is very important to me. If you find huge grammatical error, spelling, or something, let me know and will fix it.**

**kisses**!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek did not know the hours he had been sitting in the cold waiting room. His head began to spin, his desperation grew with each passing minute.

He was alone. Hotch and Rossi were interrogating Charlie, from his hospital room. JJ had gone to eat something with Prentiss, and Reid had not returned from the police station still.

That allowed him to continue sinking in misery, a little more.

Penelope had lost consciousness in the hideout, and remained unconscious in the ambulance.

Derek looked at her, tears in his eyes, when her heart stopped beating for a few seconds. After several electrical shock, life returned to her body. He breathed again.

As they arrived at the hospital, a doctor had taken her to a room, looking for her wounds and internal damage. When Derek asked if she could be fine, the doctor looked down, for a moment, before answering "We must wait"

He knew that this was not a good sign. He had lived too many tragedies, he knew what it meant to 'wait', when it comes to hospitals.

That means, 'we will do our best, but you do not expect any miracles'

He threw his head back, resting it on the wall. Women can die because of a violation?

Derek leaned his elbows on his knees, resting his forehead in his hands. What kind of question was that?

Over the years he had worked at the FBI, he saw women die for that reason. His tears began to fall down his cheeks.

What good is save the whole world if you are not able to save your world? What good is being a super FBI agent, if you can not protect what you love most?

He felt a hand on his back, giving him comfort.

"Hey, she's not going to die," JJ said, with conviction, "Penelope is strong, she will get out of this"

Derek looked her, before shaking his head, "I do not know ... if something happens ..."

"She is going to be fine"

JJ hated seeing his friend so desolate. He was a strong man. But now, his spirit had evaporated.

Derek and Penelope were like a house of cards. When the cards that hold it up collapses, everything falls.

Penelope was his sanity, she was his support. He could not be the same man without her at his side.

JJ squeezed his hand, trying to ease his grief, making it clear that she was there for him.

Dr. Collins entered the waiting room, with a look of sympathy on his face. Derek returned to raise his eyes, clutching the hand of JJ.

"She's awake?" he asked, without leaving his seat "Is she okay?"

The doctor sighed, taking off the gloves "She's awake"

Derek raised his eyes to the ceiling, feeling the pressure of his chest disappear. JJ smiled weakly, her eyes with tears.

"We have to do more tests. Ms. Garcia has suffered physical violence. She has two broken ribs, severe bruising and cuts on her chest and back"

JJ walked away from Derek, trying to drown out her tears. Penelope had suffered so much ...

"You knew she was pregnant?" Collins said

Derek could not breathe, his chest pushing hard. "Yes, is my child"

The doctor's eyes were saddened, his expression twisted "Sorry, sir. We Could not save the life to your baby"

"What?" he said, in a whisper, almost inaudible "Why?"

"She has suffered severe sexual abuse. That has broken the placenta. The baby can not survive without the placenta, Because he can not get oxygen"

"My baby ..." he muttered, sinking into his seat "My poor baby"

The doctor sat down beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder "She is awake. She knows about the baby. You should be with her and be strong for her. Penelope will need your support"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Penelope saw him come in, slowly, cautiously. She did not want to see anyone. She just wanted to die.

She just wanted to disappear forever.

"Baby Girl ..."

"Get out. I do not want to see you"

Penelope saw the pain in his eyes, but she did not apologize.  
He could leave her, and move on with his life. He did not need to behave like a gentleman, or do his duty.

His baby was no longer in her womb.

"I just want to be with you," he whispered, sitting beside her "I was so afraid of losing you..."

Penelope raised her eyes, before removing his hand from her cheek, "You do not touch me"

He frowned, hurt "Okay. But I'm staying tonight"

"NO!" she screamed, "I want you out! get out!"

"Calm down, please ... I just want..."

"I hate you!" she said, in tears "I hate you Derek, I hate you!


End file.
